Un colocataire très entreprenant
by Mimi Kitsune
Summary: Sherlock ne peut pas s'empêcher d'observer John en toute occasion. Cette fois, il est temps d'agir mais les réactions de John ne sont pas toujours celles qu'on attend... Lemon


**Les personnages appartiennent à Conan Doyle.**

**Voici ma deuxième fiction, un peu plus courte que la précédente (désolé) pour vous faire patienter la prochaine en cours d'écriture et qui devrait être plus longue.**

**N'hésitez par à m'envoyer vos reviews constructives, je suis débutante dans l'écriture.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**=^_._^=**

* * *

><p>J'étais tranquillement sous la douche quand mon colocataire fit irruption dans la salle de bain. J'eus un sursaut mais j'étais à l'abri derrière le rideau de douche. Je passai la tête en dehors de la douche et lui lança :<p>

– Sherlock, j'avais fermé la porte, tu n'as pas à entrer quand je suis en train de me laver.

Il commençait à fouiller dans le placard et ça m'intrigua. Je lui posais la question.

– Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

– J'ai besoin de mon gel douche, dit-il nonchalamment.

– Oh, il est là. Alors que je me retournais pour le prendre, Sherlock tira le rideau. J'émis un cri et me figeai. Je pris le gel et le lui balançais à la figure en me retournant à peine.

La vision que j'eus de Sherlock, alors qu'il tenait la bouteille dans ses mains, était ses yeux qui me scrutaient de bas en haut. Je virais écarlate et lui criais dessus :

– DE-HORS! Je refermais vivement le rideau.

Sherlock quitta précipitamment la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

Je terminais donc de me laver tranquillement sans me douter de rien. Une fois terminé, je tirais le rideau de douche pour prendre mon linge éponge et là, je m'arrêtai. J'étais mortifié ! Sherlock s'était enfui avec mon linge éponge et mes vêtements. Tout ce qu'il me restait, était une petite serviette qui ne cacherait pas grand-chose. Mais foi de Watson, il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça ! Je mis la serviette autour de mes hanches et sorti de la salle de bain pour rejoindre Sherlock qui regardait ses messages sur son BlackBerry, assit sur son fauteuil.

– SHERLOCK ! Espèce d'idiot ! A quoi tu joues, c'est vraiment puéril ! Rends-moi mes affaires !

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

– Ne fait pas l'innocent et regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Alors que Sherlock relevait les yeux en direction de John, il resta figé devant le spectacle devant lui. S'il était le loup de Tex Avery, on pourrait dire qu'il s'en décrochait la mâchoire. Il resta un moment, là, à ouvrir et fermer la bouche. En lui volant ses affaires, il n'était pas sûr de savoir quel comportement aurait eu le docteur. Sherlock passa un bras derrière son fauteuil et tira la serviette. John avança vers lui pour la récupérer mais au moment où il tendit le bras, Sherlock la balança derrière son fauteuil. John leva les yeux au ciel et respira à fond pour garder son calme, après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que Sherlock le faisait tourner en bourrique. Il tenta de contourner le fauteuil mais Sherlock, qui n'avait pas l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche, l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira vers lui. John, prit au dépourvu et perdant l'équilibre, se retrouva assis en travers des genoux de son colocataire. En voyant dans quelle situation il se trouvait, il piqua un fard. Il était à demi allongé sur Sherlock, celui-ci le regarda de sa position avec un sourire malicieux et un regard scrutateur.

– Sherlock, c'est pas drôle ! C'est quoi ton problème cette fois ? A peine lui avait-il demandé, qu'il regretta ses paroles.

– Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit-il d'une petite voix.

Sherlock se pencha vers John et celui-ci dégluti mais au moment où son visage était proche du sien, d'une main experte, il lui enleva sa petite serviette des hanches. John, d'un réflexe immédiat de militaire, porta ses deux mains au visage de Sherlock et poussa sa tête vers le haut pour l'empêcher de regarder.

– Non non non ! Sherlock, tu dépasses les bornes. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de jouer avec toi et je te rappelle que je ne suis pas gai !

– Allons John, tu ne vas pas me dire que ça ne te plaît pas ? Il commença à baisser les yeux mais John poussa plus fort.

– Garde tes yeux levés, je te jure que si tu bouges, je te tue ! Et lève les mains en l'air, elles n'ont rien à faire sur moi !

Sherlock souffla mais obéi, la situation lui échappait. Pourtant, les signes étaient là. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. John se dégagea et se leva tout en gardant ses mains sur la tête de Sherlock. En arrivant derrière lui, il le lâcha et se baissa pour récupérer la grande serviette et s'y enveloppa ainsi que ses vêtements qui se trouvaient à côté. Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Mais avant de quitter le salon, il se retourna pour regarder son ami, toujours à sa place mais dont la tête était baissée dans une attitude de confusion. Sa vue lui fit un pincement au cœur. Se pourrait-il que pour Sherlock, ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas un jeu ? John se rapprocha de lui et s'arrêta en face. Sherlock ne bougeait toujours pas alors il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue, se releva aussitôt et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide pour ne pas lui montrer son trouble. Sherlock, quant à lui, releva vivement la tête le temps de voir s'enfuir son ami. Il porta sa main à sa joue. Un sourire apparu sur son visage, finalement, tout ça n'aura pas été inutile. Il s'empara de son BlackBerry et envoya un texto.

– J'imagine que tu as tout vu ? SH

– Naturellement, j'étais aux premières loges. MH

– Te connaissant, tu as tout enregistré, fais-moi parvenir les vidéos rapidement. SH

– Ça ne t'a donc pas suffit ? MH

– J'ai raté toute la scène et tu avais une meilleur vue que moi SH

– Colis en chemin. J'attends la suite de l'histoire avec impatience. MH

Sherlock tourna la tête du côté de la caméra qu'il savait en haut de la bibliothèque et fit un sourire en coin. Oui, c'est certain, cette histoire ne fait que commencer.

John, quant à lui, ne pouvait deviner ce qui se tramait dans son dos.

**FIN**


End file.
